<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperfections by pinkytoothless011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320854">Imperfections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkytoothless011/pseuds/pinkytoothless011'>pinkytoothless011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, One Shot, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkytoothless011/pseuds/pinkytoothless011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember! Your imperfections are beautiful!"<br/>He blinked, completely taken off guard at such unexpected words. How could anyone think his imperfections were anything to be proud of?</p>
<p>Hordak is returned to the hive mind, but he can't  help but feel that something, or rather someone, is missing... And it's only a matter of time before Horde Prime is defeated.</p>
<p>A series of encounters through the course of series 5 as Hordak slowly regains his memories, going into a bit more detail about Hordak's role during its duration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperfections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 5 of She-Ra: princesses of power left me with a lot of feelings-especially about Hordak and Entrapta's role. So this is my exploration of these characters, to get all my feelings out. Focused on events that happen during the series.</p>
<p>This is my first She-Ra fanfic so I'm not sure how in character I've written Hordak and Entrapta  but regardless I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! And kudos and comments are very appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/><hr/>
<p>Being reintegrated with the hive mind...is confusing.</p>
<p>Some part of him hated being one of over a hundred identical clones, the other part of him felt relieved.</p>
<p>Finally he was free of all the suffering, pain and anger he had suffered, finally he was reunited with his big brother, where he belonged.</p>
<p>Despite this, the first few days he felt slightly disorientated. His body felt wrong. Somehow. He had a vague memory of an exoskeleton that had fit him like a glove, moulded to his body. So unlike his current armour, which was uncomfortable and chafed against his skin with every movement.</p>
<p>Someone else had made him the exoskeleton, but no name came to mind so it was probably of no significance. If Horde Prime thought his memories of the backwater planet of Etheria were not important then there was no need dwelling on it.</p>
<p>When he had first came out of the purifying basin the first thing Horde Prime had said to him was that he had been given a second chance.</p>
<p>A life free from the destructive emotions of the Etherians who had very nearly corrupted him beyond redemption. He didn’t question his big brother. He was his divine creator, without Horde Prime he wouldn’t even exist, he owed his very life to his big brother. And the least he can do is show his devotion, by being the very best of his brothers, to prove to Horde Prime he was needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prisoner was forbidden any visitors, Horde Prime had made that very clear, addressing all his brothers through the neural network that linked all their minds together. So naturally he immediately stopped the Etherian lifeform that had come out of the prisoners cell.</p>
<p>“You are not allowed to be here.” He stated, his voice a low, gravelly growl as he stared down at the startled Etherian. A feeling of distaste crept over him as he glowered at the emotive movement of the beings ears, which lowered at the unexpected sight of him, her tail twitching.</p>
<p>He folded his arms across his chest, impassive to her anxiety. He felt a very strong urge to punch her.</p>
<p>As hard as possible. </p>
<p>He..disliked her.</p>
<p>“You are not welcome here Catra.” The name slipped off his tongue effortlessly, almost like he knew this Etherian. He must have, otherwise how could he possibly know her name? It was illogical that he should remember her.</p>
<p>Catra's eyes widened at the use of her name and she stared into the clones eyes carefully, searching for... something. And then she recognised this oddly angry clone, “Hordak?!” she blurted out in surprise, her fur bristling upright in surprise. </p>
<p>The clone flinched away from her as if he had been stung, “We are not permitted names. Our only purpose is to serve Horde Prime.”</p>
<p>Catra shook her head wryly, “That’s never stopped you before. You know, world domination? Ring any bells?” Hordak continued to stare at her blankly and Catra’s shoulders slumped. “Forget it.” She knew for absolute certainty that this clone was Hordak.</p>
<p>The way he stood there, arms folded almost aggressively, eyes narrowed in distaste was so him. Plus it was the most emotion she had seen on any clone so far. She brushed past him, calling over her shoulder quickly, “Its nice seeing a familiar face around here.” The clone stared at her blankly, and Catra shrugged, running down the corridor as fast as possible on all fours. So she didn’t see the clone do something completely unexpected.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the next time he saw Horde Prime, standing next to Catra next to the purifying basin, any happiness that had filled him at being recognised was overwhelmed by despair. He was flawed and should be terminated.</p>
<p>So he dropped suddenly to his knees with a sharp cry, clasping his hands in front of his chest beseechingly, “Horde Prime! I have done wrong! She named me and I did not tell you!” he pointed a quavering claw at Catra, who uneasily flicked her ears back, glancing at Horde Prime out of the corner of one eye. </p>
<p>Prime smiled, the smaller eyes on the left side of his face gazing at her coolly, “She did, did she? Well, little sister, this is the perfect time for you to fully appreciate the power of a cleansing.” His big brother came over to him, hands out. Obediently he placed them into his big brother’s hands, allowing himself to be lifted up.</p>
<p>He whimpered, “Free me of my sin! I only wish to serve you!”</p>
<p>Catra was unnerved. She had never seen Hordak act so...submissive. It didn’t feel right. She was used to a powerful and dangerous Hordak. So seeing him reduced to this... She could almost pity him. Almost. </p>
<p>Horde Prime’s extra eyes were still fixed on her and she had a suspicious feeling that this was some kind of test. So she refused to lower her gaze, instead she raised her chin and met Prime's gaze levelly. No one was going to make her cower.</p>
<p>Horde Prime smiled, redirecting his reptilian gaze to Hordak, “Do not worry little brother. I will make you the purest among us!” he flung his arms up in the air and the clones that had been silently watching from above began chanting in a monotonous whisper. Catra shivered and watched wide eyed as Hordak was led into the sickly green fluid of the basin. Horde Prime exited, standing next to Catra with his hands clasped behind his back, a icy sharp smile distorting his face as strands of green electricity began to zap out of the green pool. </p>
<p>And then Hordak began screaming.</p>
<p>Catra couldn’t tear her eyes away, transfixed with horror as a sudden realisation hit her. Horde Prime was nothing like Hordak, at least the Hordak she had known on Etheria. To Prime she was practically useless, barely worth his time. He only cared about one thing; usurping the Heart of Etheria for his twisted plans of making the whole universe pure.</p>
<p>And he wasn’t going to leave a single Etherian alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the cleansing he felt...pure.</p>
<p>His name was forgotten, everything was blissfully calm and wholly focused on serving his big brother. Names were dangerous, after all. It gave individuality and made you think for yourself, instead of Horde Prime, their immortal creator.</p>
<p>But then he found something among the rubble left over from the fight between his fellow brothers and the Etherian intruders.</p>
<p>While sorting through the rubble something unexpected caught his eyes, a glint of reflected pink light. </p>
<p>He reached over and carefully removed a large chunk of broken wall, to reveal a diamond shaped, pink faceted crystal that could easily fit in the palm of his hand. He blinked, immediately reaching out to grasp the jewel, cradling it in-between his claws delicately.</p>
<p>The contact sent a electric jolt through his body.</p>
<p>He remembered something. Something that he just <em>knew</em> was important, even if he had no idea why it was significant or who this person was. But he anyway whispered her name out loud, “Entrapta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was much, <em>much</em> later that the mysterious name was put to a face.</p>
<p>He was placed on Etheria to oversee the development of the drill that would take the Heart of Etheria directly. He was patrolling the perimeter when he saw her.</p>
<p>Walking purposefully towards where he stood in the shadows, utterly oblivious, her long purple hair trailing behind her, poking and proding anything and everything in her way. Her reddish- purple eyes lit up when she saw the drill, her mouth forming a silent 'O' of awe.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why the sight of her had his heart beating faster or his face suddenly feeling flushed. He stepped in front of her, blocking the way forward resolutely.</p>
<p>She leapt back with a high pitched yelp, her arms and hair waving in the air in surprise. He felt like he knew her, that he should hold onto her and never let go. But instead he scowled, folded his arms and said firmly, “You are not supposed to be here.” He tried to glare at her and failed miserably.</p>
<p>She cocked her head to one side curiously, scrutinizing him carefully, “H-Hordak? Is that you? Do you... remember me? I'm Entrapta, your lab partner!” she said it hopefully, expectantly, waiting for... something.</p>
<p>He shook his head with a small growl, “I do not have a name! l am flawed for remembering something that Horde Prime erased.” He snarled.</p>
<p>Entrapta didn’t seem to have heard him, her eyes sparkled gleefully, “You do remember! Fascinating! This anomaly must be studied further...” She stopped herself continuing with a light slap from her hair, <em>focus Entrapta,</em> she thought as she moved closer to Hordak.</p>
<p>He raised his hands in front of him, as if to ward her off, taking a small step back. He held out his right hand, revealing a very familiar pink jewel. One she had used to power Hordak's custom built armour. Hordak met her eyes, desperation in his flat green eyes, nothing like how they had been before, bright red and full of passion for her ideas. The first time anyone had actually understood what she was saying. The first time <em>anyone</em> had understood her.</p>
<p>“I do not want this! Whatever you’ve done to me has ruined me. My sworn duty is to Horde Prime, I cannot allow these- these feelings to get in my way.” He said desperately.</p>
<p>Entrapta shook her head resolutely, placing her small, gloved hand over Hordak’s, pressing his claws over the pink jewel. “I think it’s more important for you to keep it, it will hopefully help you remember who you are Hordak.” She smiled softly.</p>
<p>He frowned, something in the back of his mind lighting up, something almost hopeful...</p>
<p>But the moment was abruptly broken by the sudden appearance of a large winged horse, that shoved him away from Entrapta, pointing a razor sharp horn at his chest. “Get away from her!” he snorted, nostrils flaring, the horse tossed his head, mane flying around.</p>
<p>He stared blankly at the winged creature and suddenly felt a surge of anger, all that had happened in these few minutes suddenly overwhelming him. His claws clutched the pink jewel firmly as he backed away from Entrapta, who the horse had grabbed by the hair, but was still hesitantly standing where he was. “Go! At least without your presence I can stop being a disgrace to Prime and can stop thinking about my imperfections!” he shouted.</p>
<p>The horse immediately began dragging Entrapta towards the safety of the forest, she didn’t protest just smiled sadly and allowed herself to be taken away, still slightly dazed. She suddenly realised she hadn’t told Hordak the most important thing, she shouted back to him at the top of her lungs, almost gone from his sight, “Remember! Your imperfections are beautiful!”</p>
<p>He blinked, completely taken off guard at such unexpected words. How could anyone think his imperfections were anything to be proud of? He shook his head, he didn’t need to question himself, he knew what was expected of him, emotions were a weakness he could not allow to control him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time he saw Entrapta were in completely different circumstances. In Horde Prime’s massive ship, guarding Entrapta while his big brother talked in front of his all seeing screen, showing Entrapta the futility of her friends fighting against him. He wasn’t focused on the words, he was far to busy gazing at Entrapta out of the corner of one eye, a frown upon his face. </p>
<p>Just the sight of her was enough to make him feel utterly bewildered, it didn’t really help that she looked like she might cry at any moment at the sights Prime was displaying to her on his all seeing screen. He didn’t know why, but he hated Horde Prime for an instant.</p>
<p>He felt his ears lower at that traitorous thought. There was something very wrong with his mind, he didn’t understand why his big brother allowed him to live.</p>
<p>He was startled rather abruptly by Horde Prime saying rather coldly, “I tire of the princesses useless chatter. Kill her.” He ordered him. </p>
<p>He froze, meeting Entrapta's startled reddish-purple eyes. He hesitated and Horde Prime fixed him with an impatient glower, “Do it.” He commanded, narrowing all his eyes at him.</p>
<p>Reluctantly he raised the blaster attached to his arm and pointed it straight at Entrapta’s chest, he clenched his fist and the weapon powered up, ready to shoot the moment he unclenched his hand.</p>
<p>Entrapta stared into the barrel of the blaster in horrified fascination, her usually inquisitive eyes wide in fear, tears gathering at their corners she silently mouthed his name, “<em>Hordak.”</em></p>
<p>In that split second two things happened. He <em>remembered</em>. And he is suddenly, overwhelmingly, furious.</p>
<p>Effortlessly he swung the blaster around and without hesitation fired it straight into Horde Prime’s chest.</p>
<p>Hordak has the extreme satisfaction of seeing Horde Prime taken utterly by surprise as he is knocked through the glass of his all seeing screen and on his back, momentarily stunned. Hordak doesn’t waste a moment, he quickly strides over to Prime, his blaster still smoking slightly and grabs Prime roughly by the neck, hoisting him over the edge of the platform and over the black emptiness of the depths of the ship.</p>
<p>“You do not tell me what to do! I gave myself a name, I conquered this planet, not you! And Entrapta is my friend!” he declared, turning his head to look at Entrapta, who gives a delighted squeal of joy. Hordak turns back to Prime, savouring the fact he actually appears afraid.</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes and lets go, elation momentarily filling him as he watched his creator plummet down, swallowed in a instant by the black depths below.</p>
<p>His triumph is short livid. </p>
<p>Because suddenly Horde Prime is in his head and there is nothing he can do to stop Prime taking him over. His vision goes black and everything, <em>everything</em> is gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is a long time before he comes back to himself, a seemingly endless time. When Hordak finally does he is remembering a memory.</p>
<p>A memory from long ago.</p>
<p>He is standing in a empty field, a black portal hovering in the air in front of him.</p>
<p>He looked down and cradled in his arms, bundled up in slightly dirty brown blankets is a baby.</p>
<p>A baby with the most beautiful grey-blue eyes he has ever seen, a curl of blonde hair curling up from her head.</p>
<p>The baby gurgles happily at him, reaching out a chubby finger for one of his claws...</p>
<p>And he's blinking his eyes blearily at the glowing face of She-Ra, her eyes softening in relief when she sees that he his aware again. Hordak only realised her hand had been resting on his cheek when she removed it, her hair flowing gently behind her in a cascade of white-blonde locks. He rasps out in a quiet whisper, “I remember you.” His mind takes him back to the baby in his memory. A name comes to mind. Adora.</p>
<p>He watches Adora stand up, with a slightly distant smile on her face, it’s not directed at him, but rather their surroundings, which team with fresh growth. “It’s over. Horde Prime is gone, forever.” She breaths out in relief.</p>
<p>Hordak clumsily rises to his feet, slack jawed at her statement, he instinctively reached out mentally to the hive mind and there is nothing.</p>
<p>No presence of Horde Prime and no constant whispers in his mind. Just silence.</p>
<p>He then notices someone else other than She-Ra. Entrapta is standing a short distance away, her eyes wide and cautious. He shakily smiled at her and Entrapta’s eyes fill with unbridled joy, “HORDAK!” she yelled excitedly and flung herself at him in a bone crushing hug, her hair twinning around every part of him, sending Hordak crashing to the ground with a small laugh.</p>
<p>A genuine laugh, something he is surprised he is still capable of.</p>
<p>Adora departs from them silently and Hordak doesn’t notice, nor does he care. All he cares about is the person in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually they untangle, for a few minutes simply silent as they stare wide eyed at their surroundings atop the cliff edge, staring down at a greatly changed Etheria. One that practically hums with magic.</p>
<p>Magic that seems to thicken the very air they are breathing. Hordak smiles softly, “I had forgotten that there was beauty in this world.”</p>
<p>Entrapta beams at him excitedly, “I know! There is so much to document! All these new flora and fauna have suddenly appeared that have never been studied before! I can’t wait to explore with you!” </p>
<p>Hordak frowned, “With...me?” he asks, ears lowering in confusion.</p>
<p>Entrapta nudges him in the side with her hair, “Of course, who else?”</p>
<p>Hordak can’t stop the grin from appearing on his face, there is no hesitation from Entrapta, she is actually confused as to why he even asks that. </p>
<p>Hordak turns to gaze to the bright sun. The world is reborn, magic is in abundance and he’s finally reunited with Entrapta, this time for real. </p>
<p>And he was going to stay by her side for however long he was needed. Because he had finally found his purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>